


Interlude

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Drabble, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"The train leaves in ten minutes, Sirius," Remus said furrowing his brow.

"We have time," Sirius replied, taking his hand as they ducked into the loo at Hogsmeade station. "I _have_ to have you before we go home for the summer."

They slipped into the furthest stall from the door, Sirius bunching up his robes and dropping his trousers and pants before Remus had even locked the door.

"So eager," Remus said, his voice dropping a notch, as he ran his fingers over Sirius's cleft, gently moving them toward Sirius's entrance. "And already slick and ready. Do you always wear a plug on the train?"

"Yeah, the way the train rumbles along the tracks, gods, I'm hard the whole way to London," Sirius panted as he felt Remus pressing lightly on the plug, rocking it inside him, sending sparks along his spine.

"Fuck, Remus," he said, pressing his hands to the wall. "Do it."

Remus pulled the plug from his arse, leaving Sirius empty, aching to be filled. The thick, long cock Sirius could never get enough of entered him in a single thrust. Remus rested his head on Sirius's shoulder for a moment allowing them both a moment to adjust. Sirius bit his lip as Remus's hand came around and wrapped around his length. Then Remus pulled out except for the head of his cock before slamming back in. There was no time to draw out their pleasure. Remus grunted as he pounded into Sirius who pressed his arse back to meet Remus's every thrust before pushing forward into his tight grip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sirius ground out before coming in thick spurts over Remus's hand and spattering the wall of the stall. The tight heat clenching around him pushed Remus over the edge as well after two more quick thrusts. They both stood panting for a minute before Remus cleaned them both with a quick wave of his wand. 

Just as they zipped their trousers and smoothed their robes, the porter's whistle blew. They both ran from the loo and jumped onto the train just before the porter closed the door to their carriage. They found James and Peter in their compartment and slid the door closed. Sirius flopped down next to the window grinning, still breathing heavily, face flushed.

"What's got into you, Padfoot? You have that 'fucked stupid' look," James said looking at his friend. Remus tried not to blush but Sirius barked a laugh giving them away. Peter looked at the all of them as if he'd missed something, while James joined Sirius in gales of laughter.

Remus had to wonder if James had put Sirius up to it. But in the end, did it really matter?


End file.
